Failed
A punch sent my face whipping across my shoulders, blood spewing out of my nose. The chair I was tied to teetered back down on all fours, and I spat out the blood welling in my mouth to steal ragged breaths before the heavy fist landed another solid punch on my jaw. The light hanging above my head split into two, and then three before combining back into one. I looked back down, head still spinning, seeing the assailant soak his fist in a bucket of ice, cussing under his breaths. “Last time I’m asking nicely,” the big, burly man asked, getting back up to loom over me, the light now blocked by his massive stature. “Where are the rest of you?” I snorted hard, and spat in his direction, just missing his shoe. Fuck. Would’ve been nice too.''The man reared back, and kicked me in the gut, sending me tumbling across the floor along with the chair. “Just kill him, he’s useless,” I overheard him say to one of his sleazy goons. “Use one of his shit, so we waste less of ours. Keep the rest after you’re done.” He put on his coat, and walked out of the door. ''There goes your target. One of his thugs prepped me back up, giving me another punch before rolling up my sleeves to reveal my arms. Hahaha, they can see it now! Seeing them, he snickered, and whispered in my ears menacingly. “You may have gotten pricked before, but this ain’t no fun Skag.” The other raided my coat, taking out a long needled syringe, and sneered at me. I put up a struggle, pushing against the floor as he walked towards me, the other holding onto the back to the chair to prevent me from going anywhere. A sharp pain spread from the back of my head, and my vision went black for a moment, seeing dirt-crusted shoes in front of me. Here it comes, haha. ''He gripped my arm tight, positioning the needle point amidst the other injection points on my skin, pushing it deep inside once the point reached the inside of my elbow. ''It’s here… He injected it in, until it went empty and pulled out. “Goodnight, bitch.” It’s here, oh yes. My arm spasmed. It’s been so long. Fingers twitched uncontrollably. Finally… It feels so good… My head snapped back, before I slump over on the chair. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- “One down, eh?” André said, picking up the coat on the floor, careful not to smash and shatter the other syringes. “That was actually easy.” “Yeah, because this guy’s a fucking useless one,” The Marc spat, getting closer to collect and safekeep the drugs. “He’s just a junkie, acting like a wanna-be bitch. But at least one’s down.” They picked up the chair, heavy with the body in it, and started to drag it out to throw off the pier, one less trash in the city in their eyes. One less bullshit to deal with when the city is theirs. The chair hit a bump, and the coat fell, a faint shatter heard along with a small “shit” from one of them. '' '' '' '' '' '' He has more. It’s right there. Grab it, c’mon.''My hand snaked out, my entire body shaking around, trying to force myself off my restraints, the rope cutting into my wrists. They shout a cuss, dropping the chair, breaking from the combined stress from all the punches and kicks I endured along with it. I get up groggily, while they fumble with their guns, cussing while doing so. ''Shame, one of them broke. ''I stumble towards my coat, picking it off the ground and staring blankly at the spilled liquid staining the cloth. ''Shame. “What the fuck!” One of them shouts, trying to ease his shaking hands. “What the actual fuck!” I turn to look at them, two trembling thugs taking aim from the ground. Their fault. I put on my coat, not bothering to dust it off, and I fished around for a needle with one hand whilst my other hand loosened my collar to reveal more red dots on my neck. Taking two syringe out, the needle half a foot long, I advance on them as they opened fire, still shaky on my feet. I didn’t mind the bullets at all, they all missed me anyways. They’re fucking blind. I tried to use my sleeves to wipe the blood on my face but failed, instead spreading it further, but I didn’t mind. Mind still hazy, I put on the smile I use for everyday life, their clips now empty and their pants slick from liquid. And they piss too. Nice. I came closer, and I saw myself in the reflection of their eyes. No wonder they leaked. Nothing to see aside for the white of my smile. Good. “What… The fuck…” I smiled wider, before collapsing on them. “Shh, sleep now,” I whispered, getting up after a few seconds, plucking one needle out of his neck, and another from the other one’s eye. Fucking gross.''I slouch back down against the wall beside them, my consciousness. Someone will find me anyways. I told them I’d be here anyways. ''Goodnight. Fuck off.